


【杯拔】《Doctor Hannibal Slut/请射在嘴里》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Dom Will Graham, Hannibal is a whore, Hannibal sucks his patients'dicks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, slut Hannibal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 汉尼拔是个给客人提供口交服务的slut，但唯独只和威尔进行着正常的的心理治疗，但是每次威尔离开后汉尼拔都会在威尔的座位上自慰，幻想着威尔，直到一次日程的小小更改，一个客人提前到来撞见刚结束谈话的威尔并且暴露了汉尼拔的这种私下服务——
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	【杯拔】《Doctor Hannibal Slut/请射在嘴里》

**Author's Note:**

> Slut拔，痴汉拔。  
> *（写着写着发现可能还有点）D/S play  
> *没有明确连贯剧情，是从原剧里随手挑着写的，介意慎入。  
> *阅读过程中如有不适请珍爱生命自觉退出。

咸腥。苦涩。此刻和威尔面对面坐着交谈的汉尼拔嘴里品尝到的就是这两种味道，来自上一位“病患”——客人的精液味道。

汉尼拔在市中心开办了这家心理诊所，至少它表面是这样的。实际上，汉尼拔借着这个诊所做着一份类似于妓女的工作——他为客人口交，并且最后一定要被射在嘴里——首先他会举办几场晚宴，然后他在自己的宴会上挑选那些看起来有这方面癖好的宾客，然后汉尼拔会优雅地过去和他们一一攀谈，接着递上背面写了自己私人号码的工作名片，然后客人们上门，他跪在他们面前，他为他们口交，然后他合上嘴，品尝口腔里的精液味道，各色各样。

收回稍稍飘走的思绪，汉尼拔又一时犯了难，如果他走神就是对病人，对威尔的不尊重，然而如果他全神贯注了听威尔说话又控制不住自己去盯着威尔大腿间的那片诱人区域。不清楚威尔自己是否有意识到当他每次面对着自己进行交谈时他的大腿总是习惯性分得很开，呈现一种放松的姿势，一方面来说这是信任自己的表现应当对此感到高兴，但是更多的，比如现在，汉尼拔没办法让自己的视线与威尔的眼睛时刻保持一条水平线。在视线下方，那片大腿之间被主人慷慨展示出来的私处区域总是引着他的视线下降。汉尼拔感觉自己此刻像个将近耗尽机油的直升机，螺旋桨就是他的理智，但是你又怎么能残酷要求一架已经耗尽燃料的飞机单靠螺旋桨控制住不栽入底下的深渊海洋呢？

口腔里的精液味道已经变得很淡，很快就会消失在味蕾上，汉尼拔清了清嗓子，在椅子上换了个不那么舒服的姿势让自己无暇去注意威尔的阴茎部位。

“你有后悔过吗？莱科特医生。”

味蕾上的精液味道已经彻底散去，汉尼拔慢慢开口回应：“人的每个选择都包含后悔的可能性。不过，如果我选择不做某事，往往都是基于好的理由。”

然后会诊时间结束，威尔起身，汉尼拔送他出门，和他说晚安。

7:30后已经没有预约了，也没有客人再上门。汉尼拔锁好了等候室和病人特定的离开通道门，然后他走到威尔刚刚坐着的那把椅子上——那里还残留了一些属于威尔的体温——汉尼拔把手掌覆盖在椅子上，他甚至微微颤抖，因为他知道这里的体温是来源于威尔的臀部和阴茎部位，然后他触碰到了，就像威尔此刻还坐在这，汉尼拔的手也就放在这，威尔坐在了他的手掌上一样。如果真是这样，汉尼拔允许了自己进行一些淫乱臆想——如果真是这样，威尔此刻就坐在了他的手掌上，然后依旧叉开了大腿，汉尼拔低头就能看见威尔的睾丸挤压在自己的掌心上的形状——不不，他还没决定好自己应该屈膝弓腰憋屈地站着，还是像服务其他客人一样跪在威尔面前。——如果他堪堪站着，那么威尔就可以轻易看见自己的阴茎有多突兀地硬挺在裤子里，而他会因为被威尔审视和感受到被坐着的掌心里的睾丸形状而腿软，接着他就会不自觉前倾身体，呈现出另一只手扶在威尔后脑勺边的椅背上，腰部展示在威尔面前希望他给自己口交的暗示。不不，汉尼拔更想给威尔口交。——那么他就需要跪着。

于是汉尼拔幻想着威尔坐在自己的手掌上，眼神冷漠，开口让自己跪下。然后他就慢慢跪下，一个膝盖接着一个膝盖触地，他跪在了威尔分开的两腿之间，他的手就支愣在两人之间，从威尔的私处里伸出来，仿佛威尔的阴茎也有那么大。汉尼拔怔怔地在自己的幻想下看着自己空荡荡的掌心。

他想吸威尔的阴茎。

第二天下午3:00，汉尼拔正跪在自己诊室的躺椅前，为一位客人口交着。客人的腿如昨晚威尔一样大张，只是现在还不停挺动着操在自己的口腔里，汉尼拔放松着自己的嘴部，眼睛皱着眯起来承受顾客凶猛的阴茎，然后被按照了心愿射在嘴里，舌头铺满咸腥的精液。汉尼拔满足地合上发酸的嘴，在顾客的喘息声里自顾自地咽下那些浓重白浊的精液，完成自己的味蕾高潮。

然后就到了晚上7：30。汉尼拔为威尔开门，和他打招呼，威尔也照旧回给他一个淡淡的笑容和语气柔和的称呼，然后威尔进门。一般来说，汉尼拔知道威尔进门后都带了某种不自知的习惯会先审视办公室一圈，仿佛在确认东西摆放位置是否都还在原位，有没有丢失缺少什么，然后他才在椅子上坐下，汉尼拔跟着他坐下，正式开始接下来的交谈时间。但是今晚，汉尼拔关上房门，他转身却看见威尔坐在了那张躺椅上，下午3:00他跪着的为一个顾客口交的躺椅上。

汉尼拔的胸腔扩大了一圈。略微无措地拍拍自己的大腿外侧西装布料，他拿不定主意自己应该先坐在椅子上还是怎么样，但是他更多有了一些自己的小心思。

前后踩了踩鞋子，汉尼拔把手插进自己的裤兜里慢慢走到了威尔前方——他下午的时候就是按照这条路线最后跪在了顾客面前的——但是他此刻不会跪下，接着也不会跪下——或许等威尔离开后，他会再次跪在这里，进行自己的那些可怜臆想。

“威尔，你还好吗？”汉尼拔自持从容地开口。

威尔坐在躺椅上，脸埋在双手之间，听见汉尼拔的话，他从自己的双手里抬头，犹豫而又决定了开口：“我一直在梦游，会产生幻觉，我也许得做个大脑扫描...”

“威尔！”汉尼拔呵止住威尔。他想现在急忙走上前去跪在威尔两腿间，抱住威尔和他说没事的一切都没事的会好起来他会帮他对抗这些，然后他会解开威尔腰间的皮带，掏出威尔的阴茎，用这种更直接的方式告诉对方一切都是会好的，最后他会口到威尔双腿发颤射精射得忘记一切让他害怕的事情，而他也会收获到满嘴的来自于威尔的精液。

汉尼拔用力吞咽了一下，然后他张开干燥的口腔，严肃而专业地劝导威尔不要再纠结于错误的答案，然后他让威尔谈起犯罪现场，用猎奇和血液让彼此脱离彼此当下的困境。晚点的时候威尔就坐回到了往日的椅子上，一直持续到会诊时间结束。然后威尔再次起身告别，汉尼拔送他出门道晚安。锁上门，汉尼拔转身看着屋子里的那张椅子和那张躺椅。他犯了难，不知道该选择哪个位置来进行自己的淫乱行为。

看了看威尔刚刚起身离开的那把椅子，汉尼拔试探性地走过去，他盯着还带着点压痕的皮质椅面，然后他转身，用自己的屁股坐在了椅子上。他坐在了威尔离开不久体温还未消散的椅子上。当屁股触及到那层体温时汉尼拔不禁一个哆嗦，他的阴茎开始发疼变硬。在只有自己的会诊室里，汉尼拔也感觉到了一点羞耻，仿佛他现在正被一千个人围观，心脏突跳起来，汉尼拔急促地喘息了一下，然后他羞耻地闭上眼，屁股扭摆起来。

“嗯...”睾丸摩擦挤压在椅面上，汉尼拔小小呻吟出声。他就像个青春时代大多数男孩子都会盯着自己心仪的女孩子坐过的自行车车座那样口干舌燥，感到紧张又兴奋。

汉尼拔不停地扭动在椅子上，他拖动着椅子，使得可以对着那张躺椅，他此刻是威尔，又还是自己，他摩擦自慰在带了威尔体温的椅子上，抬头迷蒙地看着那张躺椅，想起自己下午跪在那里给顾客口交的画面。他想象威尔就坐在这张椅子上，而自己躺在那张躺椅上，头部垂在外边，嘴张着，供人插入口交的姿势。而他希望自己可以脱掉裤子，只脱掉裤子，但是袜子还套在脚上，腿分开支起来。然后他的阴茎会硬得从三件套里突出来，像座最奇怪的山峦，让威尔移不开眼。

“嗯哼...嗯、嗯！”汉尼拔分开自己的大腿，然后阴茎前后大幅度蹭在椅面上，他向来自诩自己的品味高雅，只是此刻他更夸赞自己把这把椅子挑得质量十足上乘而使自己获得了想要的快感。

汉尼拔想这样就把自己蹭射，但是他需要承担这条裤子被弄脏送洗和这把椅子明天还会被几位病人或者顾客坐下的风险，于是他逼迫自己停下来，手指微微颤抖着拉开裤子拉链，其中的精液味道迅速爆发出来扑到汉尼拔自己的鼻腔里，让房子里只有自己一个人在做着这种事情的处境变得更为羞耻。汉尼拔看见自己的内裤已经有了湿漉痕迹，他把自己硬得粗壮的阴茎从裤裆缝里挑出来。然后他睾丸紧缩——他想象这是威尔的阴茎。他还是忍不住想象自己这样坐在了威尔的大腿上，然后像刚刚那样不知羞耻地被嘲笑扭动着自慰，然后威尔会把自己的大腿掰开，在自己的臀缝下掏出阴茎，突出在自己的两腿之间。

汉尼拔眯起眼睛扬起下巴，他把手放在自己的阴茎上，然后徐徐吐了一口气，开始自己的夜晚愉快时间。

第三天的时候汉尼拔不是在晚上遇见威尔的，而是在很早的清晨，半夜的时候威尔在自己梦游走了将近一公里的道路上醒来，然后他紧接着就来到了自己家，投靠了自己。  
“我最好还是问一下，我能假定你现在不是在梦游吗？”汉尼拔精细地给彼此泡着咖啡，他忍不住以此对威尔进行打趣。因为他此刻极为愉悦，虽然现在比起自己以往的晨起时间要早许多，但是他非常乐于在梦见了有关于威尔的性爱梦境后立刻就遇见了梦中人。

“抱歉这么早打扰你。”汉尼拔无端觉得清晨时威尔的嗓音听起来十分诱惑，特别是有那种梦的前提下，这样真实听见对方的声音简直是在把刚刚的梦境内容再次唤起的刺激。汉尼拔庆幸自己穿了足够多的衣服——他身上穿了一件不薄的衬衫，外面又套上了一件睡袍——即使晨勃也不足以被立马发现的程度。

“不用为了来找我而道歉。”汉尼拔甚至发现这个早晨威尔的空气刘海更为蓬松可爱。

他控制住了自己递过去咖啡时指尖没有和威尔相碰，但是他控制不了自己荒谬地幻想和威尔开始有很多次清晨性爱的念头。他打从心底里觉得威尔是美的，但是这不代表威尔身为男人不会在睡得发懵的清晨醒来后借着生理本能发狠操开自己。

美的存在不代表是以失去其侵略性为代价。

汉尼拔感觉自己的阴茎在睡袍下抽动，他决定开始一个自己才能明白的双关调情：“梦游显示了处理侵略行为的困难性。你很难处理好侵略感吗威尔？”

阴茎又抽动了一下。

而威尔，当然毫不知情地认真回答了这个问题，也因此让汉尼拔觉得更为兴奋，像怀揣着暗恋心思和心上人说话的自娱自乐小情趣。

接下来的一整天汉尼拔都保持住了这种愉悦心情，可能还有点太高兴了，为此他打破了自己一天最多接客两位顾客的规律，给三位顾客提供了口交服务。也正是今天的这一个行为变化，导致了后来的一系列多米诺骨牌的坍塌。——除却懊悔和气愤，或许汉尼拔也感激着今天自己的这个冲动行为，这让他和威尔之间的关系迅速提升到一个让人讶异而梦想成真的阶段。

在早晨汉尼拔就已经和威尔见过面的第三天晚上，在白天汉尼拔已经吞咽下两位顾客精液的第三天晚上，在威尔结束治疗时间走出会诊室的第三天晚上，第三位顾客因为听闻莱科特医生今天难得应允提供三次服务而精虫上脑地提前到来而与还没离开的威尔撞了个面，并且愚蠢地和威尔进行了攀谈。

“每次走出这间屋子，我的状态都跟和现在差不多。你一定也是莱科特医生的，‘病人’吧，先生？”

“抱歉，你在说什么？”威尔看向那个陌生男人，不知道自己在无意中促成了一个最为关键的多米诺骨牌的倒下。

“嘿兄弟，别装了！谁不知道今天莱科特医生难得突然同意提供第三次服务啊！看你的表情你是已经享受过了？诶莱科特医生白天不是就已经给两个人口交过了吗，我是预约好的第三个啊...”然后男人突然噤声，对着威尔面露惊恐。

“服务？口...交？第三个？”威尔大脑空白地重复着这些劲爆字眼。

“呃...不不不没什么，我没和你说这些，请你忘了吧先生！忘了吧！再见，祝你有个好的夜晚！”然后男人就慌乱地进了会诊室。看着他迅速逃开的背影，再看了看旁边透出光亮的窗户，威尔转身离开了自己五分钟前就应该离开的地方。

多米诺骨牌一个接着一个倒塌在威尔踏出的雪迹里，屋里的汉尼拔正拉下了第三位顾客的裤子拉链，然后突然停住，望向了窗户，但他只能看见自己跪在顾客前的反射影像。

“莱科特医生，我可等不及了。”头顶的顾客发话，于是汉尼拔回过头，张开嘴，把那根腥臭的阴茎含住。

多米诺骨牌全部倒下。

第四天晚上。

“晚上好，威尔。”

汉尼拔打开门，脸上带着温暖的笑。他今天穿的是暗色系三件套，淡金色斜纹黑色西装外套，红棕色的衬衫和与外套相称的青赭色领带。口袋上的方巾当然也是和衬衫相配的红棕。他今天是稳重而值得信赖的着装形象。

威尔从面对着壁画的姿势转过身来，他没有回应汉尼拔的招呼，沉默走进了会诊室。汉尼拔遗漏了这一点不同。

“喔，原来你还在喝酒。”进屋后威尔开始脱掉外套，汉尼拔已经习以为常。

“是的，我和上一位客人喝了酒。”汉尼拔关上门，直奔储物柜准备拿出那瓶玫瑰红葡萄酒来和威尔一起喝上一杯，浑然不知自己刚刚用的“客人”一词使屋子里的气氛陡然下降，“在治疗之前先喝杯酒吧，我向你保证，这很常见。”

身后的威尔无声，汉尼拔也同样忽略了这一点，他只是因为见到了威尔专注和略微兴奋地给彼此倒着酒。后来汉尼拔回想起这一晚时，想起自己今晚的种种表现，羞耻但更为兴奋乃至幸福的情绪依旧鲜活地回荡在他的胸腔里。

倒好了两杯玫瑰红，汉尼拔愉悦地转身，但随后他又把这两杯玫瑰红掷碎落地。

“...威尔？”

粉红液体溅出，跟随玻璃碎片一起绽放在漆黑的定制皮鞋上。但汉尼拔此刻只能看见威尔暴露在裤裆拉链外的粉勃阴茎。

脱掉了外套，接着无声抽开了皮带，拉下了拉链，从内裤里掏出了勃起阴茎的威尔，此刻眼底冷漠地看着失了态把酒杯摔碎至地的汉尼拔。

“威尔...？”仿佛其中一块玻璃碎片梗在了喉底，汉尼拔只能来来回回说出威尔的名字才不至于毙命。

“我觉得我被你狠狠背叛了，莱科特医生。背叛是现在对我而言唯一真实的感受。”仿佛现在仍然衣着得体，威尔冷漠而从容地面对汉尼拔进行着自己单方面的斥责，“我信任着你，...信任过你。你让我困惑，莱科特医生。”

“威尔...”汉尼拔无措在原地，但是余光里属于威尔的阴茎一直明晃在他的眼前。他一直以来最渴望的威尔的阴茎，此刻并非存在于汉尼拔自己的幻想之中，而是真真切切地，暴露在了这间诊所里。

被酒水打湿的裤腿此刻传来了寒意，而破碎在双腿周边的酒杯碎片也如汉尼拔在无形中给自己埋下的致命陷阱一样，让他不能轻易动弹。站在原地，他或许可以保留住自己最后一丝的伪装假相，踏出去，他会被这些碎片割伤，会流血，会丢失自己的全部伪装，但是他会获得威尔的阴茎。

然而在做出选择之前，他需要威尔的一个指示，一句命令。

每日存在于汉尼拔脑海里的性幻想以一种俩人都感受到而又不自知的方式悄然上演。

威尔手插着裤兜，而他的阴茎还支愣在空中，形成一种给人压迫的愠怒而又色情下流的冲击感。威尔低头看了看自己时不时弹跳的红肿阴茎，再看了看汉尼拔脚下的那片混乱。他抬头看着汉尼拔，然后转身抖动着自己的阴茎坐在了椅子上，他把大腿分开——如同以往他面对着汉尼拔进行心理谈话时和让汉尼拔心动痴迷的方式分开。然后他抬眼，看着汉尼拔，冷冷地说：“我需要你的服务，莱科特医生。”

汉尼拔吸了一口冷气。他被指示了，他被命令了，他被允许踏出这个自制的玻璃陷阱，被允许流血，也是被允许上前，吮吸威尔的阴茎。

汉尼拔的心脏嘭跳，他的膝盖甚至发软颤抖，但是他不能真的跪在这些碎片上然后真的流血，于是他深呼吸，拿回一点自己一贯自持的冷静和镇定，他踏出一步，再跟着踏出另一步，于是他安全无恙地走出了身后的玻璃残渣，他朝着他爱慕许久的威尔，和威尔的阴茎走去。

他甚至希望他走到威尔面前后威尔会叫他跪下。

“跪下。”威尔说。

于是汉尼拔震颤地跪下，仿佛神灵知晓世人的所有淫乱罪恶但是却唯独纵容了他的一样。

阴茎就在眼前，汉尼拔以日本艺伎的方式跪着，双脚立起，足尖撑地，臀部压在足跟上——谓之“跪居”，一种十分恭敬的接物时的跪姿。汉尼拔要以这种恭敬，去张嘴迎接威尔的阴茎。

威尔沉默地把大腿分得更开，汉尼拔像只猫一样在心里默默丈量了威尔大腿间的宽度，然后自觉地跪在地上蹭着上前，刚好卡进威尔两腿之间。汉尼拔把两手搭在威尔的膝盖上，抬头看着威尔，一种恐慌而感动的神情拉扯住他的脸庞。然后汉尼拔慢慢地把双手从威尔的膝盖上滑至大腿根，一种兴奋而又做好了随时被叫停的缓慢速度摸到了大腿根，阴茎两边。

当汉尼拔用手握住威尔的滚烫阴茎时，他不再抬头看着威尔，而是低头，要亲眼看看自己握住的到底是多么魂牵梦萦的东西。威尔的阴茎。

“莱科特医生，我觉得你的顾客们不会希望你这么慢吞吞地为他们提供服务的。”

然后威尔就突然动作起来，他把右脚脚踝搭在左腿膝盖上，这个姿势自然而然就把汉尼拔往胯部推动，然后把汉尼拔困在了两腿之间，并且是头部。

啪地一声，勃起的阴茎跟着弹跳晃动，一下子抽打在了汉尼拔脸上。

汉尼拔的颧骨已然燃烧一样通红发烫，他的眼睛迷蒙起来，止不住地喘息。

“还要我求你吸我的阴茎吗莱科特医生？”

头顶倾泻下纵容了他的神灵的羞辱。汉尼拔犹如在水里游泳一样张嘴进行换气呼吸，然后，他低下头，再次潜入了水底，含住了威尔的阴茎。

“嗯唔。”

“嘶——”

两人齐齐出声。

汉尼拔眼睛眯起，舌头兴奋舔舐在口腔的阴茎柱身上，他爱极了从威尔的阴茎马眼里流出的美味液体。直挺挺的阴茎因为反复含入吮吸的动作而被挤压进黝黑卷曲毛发里，然后又被从中扯出。汉尼拔甚至爱极了这种简单乏味的往返运动。

威尔的手，全程都放在了扶手上，他时而因为快感仰头喘息，然后会把脚踝慢慢收近大腿而压迫得汉尼拔把阴茎呛在喉咙里不能吐出。汉尼拔是吮吸着威尔阴茎的那一方，但他却是两人之中最头晕脑胀意乱情迷的。

汉尼拔想过因为含着威尔的阴茎而窒息死去，或者是被精液堵塞住气管而死去。

无论如何，他可以为了威尔去死。

“嗯哈...咳！咳咳...！”喉咙被阴茎呛住然后反复顶弄，在汉尼拔流出生理性眼泪时威尔放开了他。汉尼拔趴在威尔胯上狼狈地咳嗽。

“告诉我，莱科特医生，你是否拥有一些服务上的规定？我想我既然逼迫了你对我进行服务，也应当礼尚往来遵守你的规定。”

汉尼拔在唇齿间咳出了一些粘液，但他又用舌头把它们舔了进去，发出明显的吞咽声，然后他再次握住威尔的阴茎，泪眼朦胧地抬头看着威尔，露出一个极致幸福而又仿佛自暴自弃的笑容，说：“请，射在嘴里。”

然后汉尼拔再次含住了威尔的阴茎，在获得威尔的精液之前，他都没再把阴茎吐出。

“咳...咳唔。”

会诊时间结束，威尔站起身，把被含得包皮微微发皱的阴茎塞进裤子里，拉上拉链，他一边整理衣服，一边看着跪坐在地上的汉尼拔还在不知满足地用手指摩挲着喝下了精液的嘴唇。

他敢打赌如果现在和汉尼拔接吻那他从中品尝到的一定是属于自己的精液味道。

于是威尔这么做了。

他拿起自己的外套准备离开，汉尼拔正起身要送他，然后他一把拽住了汉尼拔被跪得发皱的青赭色领带，用力往前一拽，威尔就亲住了汉尼拔。他感受到汉尼拔的身子再次僵住，仿佛又被某种致命陷阱困住，而此时的陷阱是由威尔所制造出来的，一个梦想在一夜之间被接连实现的情爱陷阱。

汉尼拔希望自己可以永远僵在原地，不踏出这个陷阱，和威尔接吻到天长地久。

“哈...”威尔放开了汉尼拔，两嘴之间有了戏剧性的唾液拉丝。威尔把它舔走，“莱科特医生，感谢你今晚的口交服务，我很满意，或许以后我们可以把这种服务加入我们的会诊时间里。今夜晚安，莱科特医生。”

然后威尔穿上外套，自己走出了房门。独留汉尼拔突然腿软倒坐进威尔的那把椅子里。当臀部触及到上面残留的一些体温时，汉尼拔才彻底意识到自己从此不用再对着这把已经空椅子臆想和自慰。从此他的性爱渴望都有了爱慕之人的成全和满足。

在吞咽到威尔精液的夜晚，汉尼拔收拾着地面上绽放得闪闪发光的玫瑰红玻璃花瓣。尽情痴笑。

第五天下午3:00。会诊室里。

“嗯...哼...嗯嗯。”在属于威尔，属于病人和顾客的交谈椅前，汉尼拔蹲着，被这个时间段前来购买口交服务的客人顶得前后摇晃在地毯上。但是汉尼拔明显老是看向里间餐厅处的走神让客人没有好好享受到这次的服务。

最后客人皱着眉自己草草撸了阴茎胡乱射在了汉尼拔嘴里。汉尼拔这次甚至没和往常一样张开嘴淫乱地用舌头搅着精液然后再吞下，他只是被客人顶翻在地，然后把嘴里的精液吐了出来。

“我不做这种事了，我很抱歉。但是从今天之后，这间诊所不再提供这种服务。”

然后汉尼拔坐在地上，抹掉脸上和舌头里的精液，他不去管客人的震惊和愤怒离去。他担心着另一个人。

锵锵。冰块碰撞在威士忌里的清脆声响，接着是皮鞋踏在地板上的粘滞声。汉尼拔擦着嘴唇，余光看见那双皮鞋走到自己面前。他抬头，看见梳起了刘海露出了非常精致漂亮的脸庞的威尔摇晃着手里的威士忌正低头看着他。然后汉尼拔看着威尔慢悠悠喝下一口威士忌。

“被人偷看提供口交服务的感觉好吗，莱科特医生？看起来你并没有尽职尽责地做好自己的本职工作，你把你的客人气走了。”

汉尼拔沉默，只是调整了自己的姿势，他从地上起来，然后以艺伎的跪居方式再次跪在威尔面前。

威尔看见汉尼拔这副模样，嗤笑起来，然后他后退坐进椅子里，大腿分开。

汉尼拔脸上露出笑容，然后他跪蹭过去，像昨晚那样在威尔两腿间跪好，然后掏出那根阴茎，低头含住，一心一意尽职尽责地服务起来。

威士忌里的冰块因为口交幅度而在威尔的手里被摇晃得铿锵脆响。

“嘶哈...”威尔仰头靠在椅背上，腰部微微下滑坐着，全身放松地享受汉尼拔的口交服务。从此仅为他一人提供的口交服务。汉尼拔是专属威尔一人的slut。

“说出来。”

“请你，射在我的嘴里，威尔。”

（还有一个小番外可配合食用：）  
《 lamb tongue en papillotte/纸包小羊舌》

“嗯哈...哈...嗯呜！威、威尔...”

“嘘嘘...安静，莱科特医生，你没听见正急匆匆走向门口的那个脚步声吗？”

嘭。会诊室的门被不请自来的客人粗暴打开。粗重愤怒的脚步声上前，直到看见了背朝着门口的那把椅子里的景象才猛地顿在原地。

“莱科特医生！听说你停止了服务是怎么回事...！莱科特医...”

“晚上好，先生。恕我不询问你的名字了。只是如你所见，莱科特医生非常，非常忙，以后也会非常，非常忙，于是我和莱科特医生共同商量后作出了停止对外口交服务的决定。我知道这很唐突，我们着实为此感到抱歉。但事情就是这样了。”

这把椅子上，坐着的不再是莱科特医生一个人，而是一个黑发卷毛的漂亮男性抱住莱科特医生拥挤着坐在椅子里。让人震惊的，是莱科特医生此刻的状况——衬衫被解开，领带歪撇在一边肩膀上，大片布满薄汗的胸膛肌肤暴露出来。在解开的衬衫下方，是光裸的下半身，没有西装裤。大腿被分开挂在扶手上，内侧因而被绷出了肌肉线条，饱胀的阴茎勃起在两腿间，下流色情地弹跳。

汉尼拔一直垂着头，但是喘息声不停。威尔把汉尼拔的下巴掐住，使他抬头。于是客人看见刘海狼狈地松散贴在汗湿脸上的莱科特医生的淫靡脸庞。那张柔软拥有好技术的嘴唇半张，不会再和他优雅微笑打招呼道晚安，此刻只顾着在快感里喘息呻吟。

“啊，如果我没记错的话，先生就是在那晚和我好心说了关于莱科特医生这项服务的人。既然如此，我们想趁此好好感谢一番你，先生。我们想请你上餐桌和我们共同享用一份晚餐，你意下如何，先生？”

“呃...你他妈是在耍我吗！”

“语言，先生。”威尔像莱科特医生一样露出了对脏话的不满，然后，威尔的右手从莱科特医生和他紧贴地身体缝隙之间伸出来，握着一把枪。

“我刚刚想到一道非常合适的可以作为今夜晚餐的菜式了：纸包小羊舌，配上蘑菇酱和平菇。而且这道菜，先生，缺你不可，以纪念你那口无遮拦和无法守住秘密的品质。”

威尔把枪口对准了客人，客人慌张起来，更为破口大骂。

“你他妈到底在说什么，你他妈的又是谁——”

“祝你有个好的夜晚，先生。”

嘭。一头喋喋不休的小羊被击倒了，它会被好好解剖和得到专业细致的烹饪，之后，它会尽到它的职责，在餐桌上被大快朵颐。

“现在，该轮到你这只淫乱的小羊说出请愿了，莱科特医生。”威尔把发烫的枪口贴在汉尼拔的阴茎上。汉尼拔在惊吓和兴奋之间呻吟不止，然后他艰难转过脑袋，下身一边不停蹭着臀缝里的那根火热，他齿间粘连着色情的唾液开口请愿：“请你操我，然后，请射在我的嘴里。”

Bon Appetit。


End file.
